The Guest
by twstedprncess87
Summary: A/U-Kagome..a regular girl living a great life...till Inuyasha shows up and invades it!
1. Inuyasha's here

Title-  
  
Life up until now has been good. I have a mother, a grandfather and a little brother and we all live in this shrine. I have great friends.I do good in school and have NEVER been grounded! And yes, I am proud of that! But despite all of that...my oh-so-wonderful life had been shattered.by a certain boy named Inuyasha.  
  
It all started about two months ago.It was a regular day in the Higurashi household it was about 6 o'clock. My mom was cooking something that smelled wonderful to me and I was doing my homework while Souta, my little brother, played video games. It was all great until we heard a knock on the door../  
  
"Kagome, can you go get that? I have my hands full with dinner right now." said my Mom.  
  
"sure, mom!!" I said, getting up and being thankful for a break from the mound of homework that was still lying on my bed.  
  
When I opened the door I saw THE hottest guy in the world.he was soaked by the rain but other than that he was like a god. He had long black hair and piercing violet eyes.I remained in that trance before my mom noticed my not showing whoever it was at the door in. she barged in front of me and grabbed his hand and dragged him in..  
  
"Ooh dear you must be soaked! Let me show you in!" said my mother as I followed her and the hot guy to our living room. I followed her, still in a bit of my trance while I watched him take his damp coat off and sit in my dad's old arm chair. But mom snapped me out of it..  
  
"Kagome! Will you be a dear and go get Mr... Mr..what is your name?" she asked, turning to the guy.  
  
"Inuyasha" he said calmly..and then he winked at me.which I assure you, that pretty much freaked me out.  
  
"Well Kagome will you go get Mr. Inuyasha a towel?" all I could do was nod as I dashed into the bathroom to get away and think about what had just happened.  
  
When I finally got back with the towel my mother had already squeezed most of what was left of him out and she had pretty much learned his whole life story. I gave him the towel and he smirked...making me blush.  
  
Jeez.was I falling for this guy or what? 


	2. The fight and the agreement

Chapter 2-The Guest  
All was going great.for the time being. Our new guest, Inuyasha was staying in the guestroom and I was finishing up my homework. But then something startled me.Inuyasha..  
  
"Hey Bitch! Go get me some water!" yelled Inuyasha from down the hall.  
  
I stormed into his room with anger rising in my face. "What did you call me?" I asked. I was mad at him but glad that mama wasn't around to hear that.  
  
"You heard me, bitch. I'm thirsty"  
  
"Well I oughta.." I said while pushing up my sleeves.I wasn't a slave! Especially to one I just met!  
  
But mom interrupted me, she had just got in the door with groceries in her hand. She looked at me and was alarmed at how mad I looked, and at Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it? What's going on Kagome? Inuyasha?" she asked while starting to walk over towards us. Inuyasha put on a sad face and said that I had threatened him.  
  
"What? Mom you know that isn't true.." I said trying to look as innocent as I could.since of corse I WAS innocent.  
  
"Kagome, you really need to control your anger! He's our guest! Be nice to him..please??" asked mom in a pleading tone.  
  
"Finnnne" I said while I ran back into my room and slammed the door. I was so mad, I grabbed my CD case and got my linkin park CD out and put it in my big CD player. I had put the volume up so high that I didn't even hear Inuyasha enter my room.  
  
He put his hands on my shoulders forcefully and said "if you tell your mom about this.ill kill you. You know I can do it too. Just wait till your sleeping." he said while looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"W hat the hell? Like I'm going to believe you! Of corse I'm going to tell my mom about you!" I said as if I wasn't scared at his threat at all...though I sort of was.  
  
He responded by pushing me on my bed and storming out of my room. What was his deal anyway?  
  
Dinner came and he dressed up sort of nice for it and was acting all polite to my mom.it was sickening. I couldn't stand to watch him do that any more. Losing all sense in my mind I screamed "you asshole!!! Stop putting on the freaken act!". Obviously all sense must have left him too because he screamed right back at me. "Well if you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have to put on the act!" he said.which didn't make much sense to me.but I still took the bitch part as an insult. But before I could throw one back my mom interrupted me.  
  
"Children! If you can't learn to behave ill have to punish you BOTH!" she yelled. Now mom was a nice lady...really nice but when she got mad.you knew to back off. Inuyasha must have noticed it too because he was (just as I was) nodding dumbly. "Now your going to learn to like eachother! Your going to sleep in the same room and.go everywhere together.or else." I would have protested.I mean who would actually WANT to spend all their time AND share their room with a guy like that? But instead.not wanting to make my mother madder than she already was I said "yes mother.we will. RIGHT Inuyasha?" I asked while putting an emphasis on the "right" while looking at Inuyasha. He nodded and headed into his room to get his stuff. 


	3. on the way to the movies

Chapter 3-The Guest  
  
The next few days were fine. Mom had to go to work every day so most of it was just him and me at home.which meant we could avoid eachother as much as we wanted.thankfully. But my friend Sango had just called and asked if I could go to a movie with her. Now that was an offer I certainly couldn't refuse.even if it did mean bringing Inuyasha with me.  
  
So I put on my sweetest voice and said "Inuyashhha.. ya know how were supposed to stay with eachother?.." I said while twirling my hair and looking down at the floor.  
  
"yea.what of it, wench?" he said without even looking up.  
  
"Well.my friend Sango.see she wants me to go to the movies with her..and I really really really really wanna go with her! Please can you go with me please? She's going to bring her boyfriend! Who is about your age I think! Please please!!" I asked him finally getting him to look up.  
  
He raised an eye brow and said "like a date?". I turned bright red and mumbled a "ofcorsenot". He obviously noticed, smirked and said "sure, ill go with you." he said. "Oh you will! Great! I better call Sango and tell her it's a go! Thanks so much Inuyasha!!!!" I said while proceeding to skip down the hall to the phone.  
  
Then after a short, and excited chat with Sango I yelled to Inuyasha down the hall. "OK! SHE'S GOING TO PICK UP US IN AN HOUR OK?" I said while thinking he's down in my..our room. But I turned around to see him right in front of me.  
  
"Wench, I can hear you just fine!"  
  
An hour passed pretty quickly and before I knew it Sango was outside with Miroku beeping the horn on her black corvette.  
  
We came and sat in the back because Sango was in the drivers seat and Miroku next to her (of corse). We were pretty much silent till Sango looked in the rear view mirror and asked Inuyasha..  
  
"Hey..umm.Inuyasha is it?"  
  
"yea." he said while looking out the window.  
  
"How long have you and Kagome been together?". Now that would have offended me but turning to look over at Inuyasha stopped me from saying anything about it.. he was blushing as red as a cherry.which was pretty cute..wait..did I just say he was cute.ahhhh.now I was blushing!!  
  
So there we are looking in opposite directions and blushing to the roots of our hair.till we (finally!) got to the movie theater. 


	4. no more movies & a plan forms

Chapter 4-The guest  
  
When we finally got to the movies I was sooo glad. So happy to get out of that car and not sit next to Inuyasha anymore.of corse I was assuming I'd be sitting next to Sango. We were going to see "the core" and I couldn't wait! I had wanted to see that movie for a while. So when we finally sat in the theater Sango sat in the very end seat.meaning I wouldn't sit next to her.and Miroku sat next to Sango..could have expected that.Inuyasha sat next to Miroku..meaning..i had to sit next to Inuyasha..grrreeaat.  
  
It was half way through the movie already and everything was fine.I was enjoying it.like everyone else I assumed. I looked over at Inuyasha.he looked so hot.like the day I met him.except he wasn't all soaking wet.but at the time I didn't care at all!  
  
The movie ended and we all walked out..me still thinking about how cute Inuyasha was.despite the fact that he was a jerk.  
  
When Sango and Miroku dropped us off Inuyasha cornered me before we got to the door of our house.  
  
"Kagome, I have an idea.since your mom thinks were such bad enemies right now.we could act like were going out.like in love even." He said.  
  
"now Inuyasha.why would you want to do that? I don't like you (a/.n she thinks he's cute right now.that's all) and you don't like me so why?"  
  
"well..the punishment she gave us was because that were enemies she's making us stay with eachother all the time. And if we act like were in love and all happy maybe she'll let us do our own thing!" he said.  
  
"ummm. Well that is a good idea! Lets do it!" I said as I locked my hand in his.me wanting to spend time by myself.or just with my friends as much as he did.  
  
When we opened the door my mother shrieked! "KAGOME! INUYASHA! Are you two together?" she said in excitement. I twirled my hair nervously hoping that Inuyasha would say something.and thankfully he did.  
  
"yes, Mrs. Higurashi.we finally realized our feelings for eachother and now were deeply in love." he said without even flinching.  
  
Damn he was a good actor 


	5. is it still an act?

Chapter 5- The guest  
  
Inuyasha and I had kept our little plan going for a couple days now and I've tried to act like a couple would with him but its so hard since I know were just acting.and I was never terribly good at acting either. But Inuyasha was.and he kept it all convincible to my mom who was just ecstatic that I had a boyfriend. But what was worse was that she kept parading around the house saying that she's going to plan our wedding and how excited she is to know that she's going to be a grandmother. And I don't even think Inuyasha was prepared for that one.  
  
We kept the plan in motion for months and months. I was almost surprised that my mom let him stay.well actually its probably because she thinks Inuyasha and I were going to be married someday. But our little plan changed a little bit. You see, the original plan was to act like we were in love so we could spend time apart.but lately we've barely been out of eachother's sight.Even when I want to go to the mall or just on some crazy errand he always wants to come with me. Hmm so one day I cornered him about it and tried to find out exactly what it all meant..  
  
He was watching the tv at the time so I grabbed the remote and turned it off.much to his alarm but he didn't seem angry..  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you" I said while sitting on the ottoman across from him.  
  
"what is it, Kagome" he asked curiously.  
  
"Now I know the plan is to act like were in love.but lately its been a little more real.And I'd like to know if it really is or not." before I could finish saying that he leaned in and kissed me. After a few minutes he finally pulled away from me and said the three words that changed my life.  
  
"I love you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: the longest fic I've ever written. I don't know if that's the end.and I'm kinda stuck form there so If you could maybe give me some ideas.then I might continue it! So review review review!! 


	6. an engagement and Kikyou and Kouga show ...

Chapter 6-The Guest  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"I love you." said Inuyasha.  
  
*~End of flashback~*  
  
When Inuyasha said that I flipped. I had a crush on him for so long I was so happy that he felt the same! We were a couple but this time it was real and no pretend!! Mom could tell something was different but just thought we loved eachother more! And mom was now completely sure that Inuyasha was going to stay with us.. permanently. I was so happy I even cried.but lucky for me Inuyasha was near by to comfort me (A/N awww)  
  
Inuyasha had never gone to school with me.always stayed home since Mom and I weren't sure if he was going to stay for good or not. But now that we were sure he was she enrolled him in school. She was even nice enough to make sure he was in all my classes! School was great.I loved being there with him more than I ever liked being there with my friends. We did all our projects together and passed love notes all through class.pretty soon the whole school knew about us.and everything was great for about 8 months. Till one day  
  
I had been looking all over for Inuyasha.he had disappeared after school ended. I had looked all around the house.asked all my friends but he was still no where to be found.until I heard a voice from above. (a/n no its not god or anything like that lol) I walked outside and looked up to the rooftop and I saw Inuyasha singing. The wind blew around his long black hair, which made him even cuter than before! I got the ladder from the side of the house and climbed up to him.  
  
For a while I just sat with him with his arms around me watching the sunset.I wished it could have lasted forever. But Inuyasha awakened me from my trance  
  
"Kagome.can I ask you something?" he said while looking at me.  
  
"of corse, Inuyasha. What is it?" I asked him.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny blue box.I gasped.knowing what was to come.  
  
"will you marry me?"  
  
"yes yes yes ill marry you.I love you" I said in the midst of hugging him with tears in my eyes.  
  
After that we had been engaged for a while which made my mom even MORE ecstatic (if that was even possible). And already insisted on planning the wedding already.  
  
But all our fluffy romantic dreams were shattered by two people named Kouga and Kikyou.  
  
Kouga and Kikyou were brother and sister and had moved here about a month after Inuyasha asked me to marry him.  
  
Kikyou had long black hair like mine but cold gray eyes.that just pretty much creeped me out. She wore super-tight clothes that barely fit her and was showing every inch of skin she could without getting suspended.  
  
Kouga had short black hair that he kept in a ponytail. He wore regular clothes.at least. I didn't know much about him except he ran in track..oh yea and he's a big ladies man.  
  
We had been issued a project in history class and were going to be given our partners. Inuyasha and I had always.ALWAYS been partners. So of corse assuming that I started walking over to a desk next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha.." The teacher called while looking over his attendance sheet. "and..Kikyou!" he finished while smiling.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks.did he just say what I thought he said? I stayed in my spot a few moments more to confirm it.  
  
"Kagome..and Kouga!" I looked over at Inuyasha helplessly but he said it was alright and to go to Kouga. 


	7. fights and angst

The Guest- Chapter 7  
  
~*flashback~*  
  
"Inuyasha.and Kikyou!"  
  
"Kagome..and Kouga!"  
  
~*end flashback~* Kagome's POV  
  
I decided it was for the best that I would go to Kouga and get our project figured out so I could go back to Inuyasha. I sat down in the desk next to Kouga as I let a sigh escape my mouth.  
  
"don't worry, Kagome. Ill protect you from that dog, Inuyasha!" Kouga said while his blue eyes stared intently into my blue/grey ones.  
  
"he is not! Inuyasha is not a dog! And for your information he's my boyfriend!!" I yelled while standing up from my desk. I hoped that Inuyasha would take notice of this and comfort me or something but he seemed to be too caught up in talking to Kikyou.  
  
"don't worry Kagome. I'll let you be my woman. You don't need to worry about Inuyasha finding out!" he said while still smirking.  
  
But I couldn't do anything in protest. I took one final glance and Inuyasha.who seemed to be enjoying himself well enough.then I burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Kikyou sat down next to me and my attention snapped from Kagome to her. It was almost uncanny how alike they looked. She seemed nice enough and right away started a conversation. Kikyou reminded me of Kagome.I suppose that's why enjoyed talking with her so much. I heard Kagome yell something but Kikyou just grabbed my head to focus back on her again and started talking again. Boy she talks a lot.  
  
Then before I knew it Kagome was running out of the room with tears in her eyes. I tried to go find her but the teacher wouldn't let me leave. Do the teachers have it in for us or what?  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I ran down the hall as fast as my legs could run with visions of Inuyasha and Kikyou in my head. I had thought for sure that Inuyasha would come for me but he never did. But who came instead was Kouga.darn he was a fast runner. I slid down the wall in a fit of tears, not wanting anyone to bother me.well maybe except Inuyasha. And the last person I had wanted to see at this point was Kouga.  
  
To my surprise, he comforted me. He told me it would be all right.and he put his arm around me as we walked back to class. When we walked in the door my heart stopped. I looked over and Inuyasha and they were kissing! It felt like my heart had just been ripped out by Inuyasha himself with Kikyou cutting it up as well. I looked over at the teacher who seemed to be cackling menacingly (A/N: teachers aren't that nice here are they?)  
  
Thinking fast I grabbed Kouga and kissed him. Satisfied I looked over at Inuyasha who I didn't think would care. But instead of seeing an uncaring expression on his face.I saw pain. He looked like his heart had been ripped out as well.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
While Kagome was gone, Kikyou looked at me and smirked. I put a confused look on my face and she said  
  
"I've been waiting for her to leave.so I can do this!" she said while leaning in and kissing me passionatly. I didn't know what to do, I seriously wanted to pull away but somehow I was stuck. Before I knew it, Kagome was standing there in the doorway looking at me with the most hurt eyes anyone could have. Then, she took Kouga and kissed him. This wouldn't have alarmed me except she made it look real.like she really liked him. I could have died.it hurt me so much.  
  
That night we hadn't said a word to eachother. Which Kagome's mother noticed but didn't bother to do anything about. When dinner was finished I tried to say something to Kagome but gigantic tears formed in her eyes and she ran to the bathroom. I went to our room (AKA Kagome's room) and decided to read one of her books to get my mind off things. But before I knew it, it was late and Kagome still appeared to be in the bathroom. Swallowing my pride I decided to go and try to talk to her again. I pressed my ear to the door of the bathroom only to hear her constant sobs.  
  
"Kagome? Are..are you ok?" I asked  
  
"*sniff* NO! *sniff* of corse I'm not ok! But let me *sniff* ask you something. How can YOU be ok with it? You *sniff* cheated on me!" she said before bursting into tears again.  
  
"Kagome.it was nothing. She.she leaned forward and kissed me, it wasn't me!"  
  
"oh hell she did. And you didn't just pull away and say you were taken did you?" said Kagome with anger building up in her voice, to replace her tears.  
  
"Kagome.I..HEY! what about you and Kouga?? You kissed him! And you liked it! Maybe it would be a little different if he kissed you but NO! you kissed him! And you liked it!"  
  
"but.I.no.Inuyasha.I didn't.." she said but I didn't let her finish, instead I yelled "Whatever Kagome! Go with Kouga if you want to, I DON'T CARE!". I ran into her room, grabbed my stuff and headed for the guestroom.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
After Inuyasha left the door I couldn't take it anymore. I cried and I cried and I cried till I was sure I was out of tears to cry. In the morning Mama knocked on the door and I unlocked it. Her eyes widened by my appearance and ran over and hugged me. That didn't seem to surprise me as I looked into the mirror. My face was still read from crying, my hair messy and my eyes were red.  
  
I let Mama comfort me as I walked slowly out of the bathroom. I went in my room, which seemed to be unoccupied, much to my relief, and I got dressed.  
  
I went to eat breakfast only to find Inuyasha eating some cereal at the table. I grabbed some cereal as well and sat down across from him. He didn't look up once. Though I swear I saw tears in his eyes.  
A/N: wow long chapter. Angst too..don't worry it'll get better eventually! Review plz! 


	8. Inuyasha takes action,and happy reunions

The Guest- Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Seeing Kagome again since last night was really hard and I wished none of it had happened. I wished Kikyou and Kouga had never come here. But after finishing my cereal a plan formed in my mind.I was going to take action.  
  
When I got to school with Kagome (who walked quite a distance behind me, looking down at the ground) I then saw Kikyou who latched her arm around me. Seeing this, Kagome ran into Kouga's arms, which made my blood boil.  
  
"Inu, honey. C'mon! let's go!" said Kikyou.  
  
"Never. Ever. Call me that! I'm not yours, and I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled while getting her off me.  
  
But unfortunately this all went unnoticed by Kagome and Kouga because they were no where in sight. In an audible sigh I went over to my locker to get my stuff as Kikyou ran after me yelling..  
  
"Inuyasha!! Was it something I said? Inuyasha!!??!"  
  
The rest of my classes were ok. Kagome was always in Kouga's arms. And Kikyou followed me everywhere. I just had to do something. But unfortunatly I didn't get to do anything about it for about 2 months. Things were pretty much the same every day.  
  
Kagome hung onto Kouga like her life depended on it. And kikyou hung on me as usual. Kagome even had Kouga over to our house a couple times.  
  
But after a while I noticed that Kagome wasn't happy.she never smiled. Kouga led her around like she was his property. Now, I HAD to take some actiion. I HAD to do something about this! So one day at lunch I walked outside to find Kagome and Kouga.in hopes of giving him a piece of my mind. Kikyou of corse followed me there and latched onto me. She smiled at Kagome and Kouga and said.  
  
"Hello brother! Is this your new girlfriend?" she asked as I unlatched myself from her and yelled..  
  
"Get off my girlfriend, asshole!" I yelled while Kagome's eyes widened. Kouga stood up and said "I thought your girlfriend was Kikyou"  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I had been hanging out with Kouga, again wishing it was Inuyasha. I imagined kouga was Inuyasha, I guess that's what kept me with him for so long.  
  
While Kouga and I were on a bench outside, Inuyasha walked over to us while Kikyou ran up to him and linked her arm with his, which still made my stomach turn. Then Inuyasha said something that surprised me.  
  
"get off my girlfriend you asshole!". Kouga took his arm from me and stood up while asking Inuyasha precisely what I wanted to know. "I thought your girlfriend was Kikyou!"  
  
"no way in hell would I go out with that bitch!" yelled Inuyasha, as hope lit in my heart.  
  
I broke out of my silence and jumped up. "did you really mean that Inuyasha?! Do you not like Kikyou? Do you.still love me?"  
  
"no, that bitch Kikyou just THINKS I'm her boyfriend..and of corse I love you! I've always loved you! I never stopped!" he said while fighting back a smile.  
  
I jumped into his arms with tears in my eyes and kissed him for the first time in months.  
  
A/N: don't worry, that's not the end! 


	9. naraku? and whats this? Kikyou has a con...

The Guest- Chapter 9  
  
Author's POV  
  
Kouga and Kikyou dissapeared sometime while Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing, but both were too busy to notice.  
  
Kikyou and Kouga walked into the dimly lit english room while their teacher and uncle sat at his desk.  
  
"were sorry uncle Naraku!" said Kikyou. (a/n: remember that evil teacher from before who split kagome and inuyasha up? It was naraku! Did I surprise you?)  
  
"you did not succeed? Kagome and Inuyasha are together again?" Naraku said in a cold voice. Kikyou and Kouga dropped their eyes down to the ground in shame.  
  
"yes.yes they are" said Kouga.  
  
"well were just going to try harder this time arnt we?"  
  
"yes, sir"  
  
"well try harder, my neice and nephew or else." Naraku said while cracking his knuckes as to stress his point.  
  
"yes, uncle naraku." they said in unison while heading out the door.  
  
"I will get you Inuyasha!" said naraku.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I was so glad to be back with Kagome. To be us again.it was wonderful. To see her smile.to hear her laugh again..it was heaven. While walking home one day, hand in hand, Kagome asked me something.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said.  
  
"what is it, Kagome?"  
  
"are we still engaged? Cuz I kept my ring.if were not you can take it back" she said while trying to stuff it back in my hand.  
  
"Kagome.do you love me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And I love you, if you want to be engaged then we are. If not we don't have to be." (A/N: how sweet!)  
  
"Of corse I want to be engaged! I love you! I love you more than life itself!  
  
But our bliss was interrupted.by none other than Kikyou and Kouga.  
"Inuyasha.Kagome.we had come here in plans to try to break you up again. Like we did before.." said Kikyou. "and were really sorry for that!" Kouga piped in.  
  
Kagome stepped forward. "So.you were in this together?" she said.while still holding on to my hand.  
  
"yes.we were Kagome. And as Kouga said.we are sorry.(A/N: wow Kikyou actually has a conscience! Who knew!) But it wasn't something we did on our own. We did it because of our uncle..and teacher Naraku." Explained Kikyou.  
  
"Naraku.I knew he could do no good. But why would he do such a thing?" I asked.  
  
"we don't know. We only know that he's very powerful and its been proven fatal to go against him. so we knew we had to do what he asked. And to tell the truth I think it was directed at you, Inuyasha."  
  
"hmm?" I said.  
  
"well after Kouga and I were about to leave the room from a meeting with Naraku I heard him say four important words.. "ill get you Inuyasha"" said Kikyou.  
  
"well umm thanks for the help Kikyou.and Kouga. We'll try to figure something out"  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
After all that we started walking home again.when we got to the door I thought about something.  
  
"Inuyasha.what in the world would Naraku have against you? Did you know him before or something?" this seemed to stir something in Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes.he killed my family. I didn't recognize him before.when he was our teacher. But I know its him.and now he's after me."  
  
"omigosh Inuyasha! We HAVE to do something about it then! I can't just let someone kill the love of my life!" I said.  
  
"no.and I can't let anyone kill mine either.I love you too much..Do you think that Kikyou and Kouga would help us if we tried to go against Naraku?" he asked.  
  
"well um.he is their uncle.but they don't like him right? I.I don't know!" I said.  
  
"tommorow.let's find out." Inuyasha said while we headed into our house. 


	10. Inuyasha explains it all

The Guest- Chapter 10  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
All of us sat down for dinner that night while mom served us. Then she sat down herself with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Kagome.Inuyasha..what went on with you? What's going on with you now? One minute Kagome, your with that Kouga.and.and.I don't know whats going on!" exclaimed my mother.  
  
"ok! Well.Inuyasha and I had a fight. I thought he cheated on me so I got together with Kouga. But I broke up with Kouga and Inuyasha had never been cheating on me in the first place.so now were back together!"  
  
"so the wedding is still on? I'm going to be a grandmother?"  
  
"umm.sure Mrs. Higurashi.." Inuyasha said while his cheeks flushed.  
  
"yea.whatever you want mom!" I said. Then she squealed so loudly and high pitched it could rival that of a teenager. She was just so cute.  
  
When we got tired and were about to head off to bed, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.  
  
"um Kagome?.were back together right (I nodded my head). Does that mean we can share a room again?"  
  
"if you want, Inuyasha. I have to admit tho.it was hard sleeping without you!" with that I realized what it meant and blushed. "well you know what I mean."  
  
Inuyasha just laughed, which reminded me of how glad I was to be back with him. Kouga was just so.serious. I don't think I ever heard him laugh.  
  
We were just about to go to sleep when something struck me.  
  
"umm.Inuyasha?" I said hoping not to make him mad. He wrapped his arm around me and said "what is it Kagome? Cant sleep?"  
  
"well.I was just thinking..what are we going to do about Naraku?"  
  
"well you know.he tried to break us up.and he killed my parents. I have to avenge them.I'm the only one left!"  
  
"um.when were you planning to do this.avenging? Oh inuyasha! Don't take this the wrong way!" I said, but he just laughed.  
  
"well, kagome. Oh don't worry! I love you! I was planning on getting it over with, so.soon I guess."  
  
"um ok.I was just worried! Kikyou and Kouga said he was dangerous.I'm just scared you might get hurt!"  
  
"ill be fine.now lets go to bed, my love." With that he shut off the light. My heart melted at how romantic he was. I felt so lucky..  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Kagome was so cute with her concern it actually helped me sleep. Finally someone was concerned for me. Of corse Kagome had no reason to be concerned. When my parents died when I was 11 (A/N: Inuyasha's 17 right now) I was determined to avenge them. But I had to train myself. Always training for that one day when I would find Naraku and make him pay.  
  
Around the time I met Kagome I had been traveling around trying to find a place to stay. I had tried many placesonly to be turned down. That is.until I met Kagome and her mother.  
  
They showed me true kindness. And truthfully, I know I was mean.I know I was bossy when I was in the Higurashi household. I ordered Kagome around like a slave, and now I feel horrible about it. It was Kagome who changed me, who showed me true love. She showed me the first love I'd sseen since my parents died. And I was eternally greatful. 


End file.
